Full of grace
by taolee-lunaskywalker
Summary: Despues del 5x18


.com/watch?v=spAjyN8ahAY

Titulo: Full of Grace

Autora: Taolee

Beta: flexikuki

Fandom: Supernatural

Secuela y spoiler: después del 5x18. Si aún no lo has visto te aconsejo que vayas a ver el capítulo primero =)

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Personaje secundario: Sam Winchester

Rating: NC-17

Sam estaba bastante contento esa noche. Había recuperado un poco la confianza de su hermano, Dean parecía tener ganas de seguir viviendo, el cabrón ese de Zacarías estaba muerto y parecían tener otra oportunidad en la vida. Le daba pena Adam por no haberle podido salvar pero él en primera persona sabía que muchas veces tenías que dejar gente atrás y que por mucho que hubieras intentado salvarlas, hubiera sido imposible.

Dean parecía estar también de mejor humor aunque no del todo. Volvía a tener algo de esperanza pero su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. Era un iruunruun/i contaste y en ocasiones sin sentido. A veces se sentía como si escuchara a los ángeles pero sin entender una mierda. Haber escapado de Michael y haberse librado de ese cabrón eran dos cosas muy buenas, aunque le preocupaba Adam y lo que hubieran podido hacer con él.

Y Castiel. Ese puto ángel masoquista, cegado por salvarle era capaz de arriesgar su propia vida con tal de protegerle. Tenía que estar loco. Dean no se lo explicaba… quizás había inhalado demasiada pluma de sus alas o algo pero a veces seguía sin comprender del todo el comportamiento de Cas.

Le sorprendió un poco cuando le pidió que le marcara el pecho con un cúter. Por muy ángel que fuera, eso tenía que doler y lo decía él, que le habían hecho heridas en todas partes y con las cosas más insospechadas. No tenían tiempo para ponerse a discutir así que Dean hizo lo que Cas le pidió. Y ya no volvió a verle más en toda la noche.

Cuando Sam y él llegaron al motel de carretera, dejaron las mochilas encima de la cama y salieron al bar de enfrente a tomar unas cervezas. Se habían sentado allí quizás a recuperar un poco de la confianza perdida, hasta que una morena imponente desde la barra comenzó a tirarle los tejos a Sam descaradamente.

- Creo que deberías acercarte –Dean habló cerca del gollete de su cerveza para acabar llevándosela a los labios y darle un sorbo-. Te está comiendo con los ojos y la verdad, creo que si no vas el local saldrá ardiendo y sería una pena, ¿sabes?

Sam sonrió algo avergonzado por las palabras de su hermano. Él no hablaba tan abiertamente de esas cosas. Le gustaría, pero no le salía tan natural como a Dean. El caso es que tenía razón; hacía tanto tiempo que no se acercaba a una mujer que temía no saber qué hacer o cómo comportarse.

Su hermano debió de leerle la mente porque le guiñó un ojo mientras se reía por lo bajito.

- Puedo darte un par de clases teóricas en minuto y medio pero ambos sabemos que necesitarías más tiempo así que ve allí y haz lo que puedas –bromeó.

- ¿Y tú?

Dean levantó ambas manos y sonrió.

- Me iré a ver una peli. Espero tener suficiente monedas sueltas –se tocó los bolsillos del pantalón-. Creo que la cama de la habitación tiene ideditos mágicos./i

Sam rió y asintió. No quería dejar a su hermano solo pero confiaba en él. Otra vez. Y quizás le viniera bien quedarse tranquilo por un rato.

- Está bien. Te veré por la mañana –y diciendo esto Sam se levantó y caminó hacia la barra. Su hermano lo miró cómplice, dejó el dinero de las cervezas que se habían tomado encima de la mesa y salió del bar.

Caminar hacia el motel apenas llevaba un par de minutos. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio la luz del cuarto del baño encendida y a Cas de espaldas a él. Porque era Castiel. Dean cerró de un golpe la puerta y caminó a paso rápido hacia allí.

- Cas –lo llamó. Se detuvo cuando llegó a su lado.

Castiel estaba frente al lavabo mirando hacia abajo. Tenía la camisa abierta y de la marca del pecho aún le chorreaba sangre.

- Joder, Cas –Dean se dio la vuelta rápidamente para buscar algo con lo que curarle en su mochila. Volvió a los pocos segundos con una botella y un trozo de tela blanca-. ¿Llevas todo este rato sangrando?

- No puedo curarme, Dean –Castiel levantó la cabeza por primera vez y lo miró-. Y estoy muy cansado.

Dean se apiadó de él. Dejó las cosas sobre el lavabo y le puso una mano sobre el cuello. Castiel no supo al principio porqué había hecho eso. Luego se dio cuenta que Dean había girado la mano y tiraba suavemente de su gabardina hasta quitársela. Hizo lo mismo con la chaqueta y la camisa, que fue más fácil de quitar al estar parcialmente rota. Castiel se guardó el comentario de que eso podía haberlo hecho él, pero se calló. Le gustaba esa actitud de Dean. Era distinta a la que había tenido días atrás y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se planteó si de verdad Dean había vuelto a recuperar un poco de esa luz que había ido perdiendo por el camino.

- Vamos a mirarte esas heridas –Dean se sentó sobre un taburete que crujió lastimosamente bajo su peso y alargó la mano para atraer a Castiel frente a él-. ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?

Castiel miraba hacia abajo cómo Dean tomaba un trozo de tela y la empapaba con algo que olía muy fuerte.

- El factor sorpresa fue determinante –Castiel apretó los dientes cuando la mano de Dean le rozó el pecho-. Ninguno de esos ángeles esperaba que ocurriera eso así que cuando desaparecí con ellos, en cuanto nos materializamos, me escondí.

- Ya veo –Dean acercó entonces el trapo hacia el pecho del ángel pero éste dio un paso hacia atrás-. Cas…

- Ya sabía lo que hacer. He vivido esa misma experiencia dos veces seguidas en el mismo día.

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Se sintió un poco culpable por haberle hecho eso pero bueno, ese cabrón se había vengando dándole una paliza y tele transportándole de vuelta. Su cuerpo se resentiría de eso, estaba seguro.

Volvió a acercar el trapo y Cas volvió a dar otro paso hacia atrás.

- Así no podré curarte en la vida, Cas.

- Lo siento.

Dean acercó el trapo decidido y el ángel volvió a echarse hacia atrás.

Al cazador se le estaba agotando la paciencia, agarró a Castiel de la muñeca y tiró de él hacia la habitación. Cuando estuvieron al lado de la cama le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo obligó a sentarse en el borde.

- Túmbate –ladró.

Castiel no discutió y se tumbó sobre la cama. De algunas heridas que aún tenía abiertas comenzó a salirle algo de sangre que rodó por el costado del ángel. Dean echó más líquido en el trapo y se lo acercó. En el último segundo antes de posar la mano sobre su pecho se detuvo y miró los ojos de Cas. Luego le acercó la botella.

- Es whisky, del malo, pero whisky al fin y al cabo.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. Para que le hiciera efecto tendría que beberse treinta más como esa y ya tuvo bastante con la última vez.

- Como quieras –Dean echó un trago de la botella para luego dejarla sobre la mesita de noche-, pero luego no te retuerzas y hagas que me siente encima de ti para que te estés quieto.

Castiel se quedó quieto como una estatua. Incluso Dean dejó de moverse porque aunque eso que había dicho había querido que sonara como una amenaza, no sonó como tal en absoluto. Más bien fue como una promesa por cumplir.

Y es que si Dean hubiera tenido una pala en ese momento se habría puesto a cavar para enterrar la cabeza luego. Ya iban dos insinuaciones seguidas al ángel. Joder, ¿se podía ser más claro? Lo extraño era que no le avergonzaba. Ni siquiera dudaba de sus sentimientos. Había compartido tanto con ese ángel que se asombraba de que no lo hubiera notado nadie más antes.

- Me estaré quieto.

Dean se inclinó y puso el trapo sobre su pecho, esta vez con bastante más cuidado. Fue como una leve caricia que le rozó la piel. Cas notó la piel arder pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera su cuerpo reaccionó. Observó cómo la mano del cazador le recorría lentamente, borrando el rastro de sangre que le manchaba el torso. Escocía como un pecado en la boca de un niño pero permaneció inmóvil en la cama, rezando para que la cara de Dean no estuviera tan cerca de la suya. Cerró los ojos para no verle aunque tenía sus facciones grabada tan a fuego en su mente que no iba a poder olvidarle en la vida.

El cazador lo miró de reojo y siguió con lo suyo. Le dio la vuelta al trapo cuando la otra parte estuvo demasiada manchada de sangre. Volvió a echar algo de whisky sobre la tela y la pasó sobre la piel, enrojecida por el alcohol y la pequeña infección que parecía tener. Sin querer le rozó el pezón derecho y éste se puso erecto de inmediato. Dean no pudo evitar mirarlo. Nunca antes había visto a Castiel sin ropa y aunque ese cuerpo no estaba tan fuerte como el de él o el de su hermano, tampoco tenía nada que envidiarles. Estaba bien formado y torneado. Fibroso y atlético, la piel del ángel era inmaculada y suave, como la piel de un bebé. Aunque ahora ya no. A partir de ahora y si no recuperaba sus poderes, quedaría marcado para siempre por él.

Intentó no pensar en eso y se centró de nuevo en su pezón y en el descarado lunar que tenía apenas varios milímetros encima de él.

Chirrió los dientes intentando no pensar en él, queriendo contenerse del amargo sabor que le subía por la garganta, ahogándole y destrozándole la mente en mil pedacitos pequeños y puntiagudos. Y todos y cada uno de ellos le gritaban que probara la piel de Cas. Lo estaba deseando.

El fin estaba cerca, Michael no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, Lucifer acabaría por encontrarles y Dios estaba viendo en la tele alguna reposición chunga de "pasión de gavilanes". ¿Qué más daba rozar esa maravillosa piel tan solo un segundo?

- Dean –Cas había abierto los ojos porque el cazador había dejado de mover el trapo y le miraba el pecho fijamente.

Dean oyó la voz grave y pesada de Cas retumbarle en los oídos, pero no pudo contestar. Ya no pudo hacer nada más, su mente sólo pensaba en una cosa y tanto si quería como si no, el destino acababa de escribir ese momento de su vida.

Inclinándose sobre el pecho del ángel, Dean posó la boca sobre el pezón. Abrió la boca y succionó ese pequeño y oscuro pezón. Éste cobró vida contra su lengua y se alzó insolente y descarado contra él. Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que palparle con su lengua húmeda y caliente. Cuando el pequeño botón se puso dulcemente erecto, Dean juntó los labios para succionarle largo y profundo. Ese gesto dolía y consiguió lo que buscaba; arrancarle un gemido a Castiel.

- Dean… -la exclamación de Castiel fue ahogada y profunda. Lo lógico hubiera sido cerrar los ojos, o apartarle quizás. Pero no, Castiel abrió más los ojos para verle bien, para memorizarle, para beberle con la mirada.

El cazador no pudo decir nada. Acababa de descubrir el lunar de Castiel sobre el pezón y estuvo seguro que eso era lo más jodidamente sexy que había visto en su vida. De pronto se vio inundado por una ola de pasión que lo invadió por completo. Eso provocó que se moviera sobre la cama echándose un poco más sobre el ángel pero sin llegar a rozarle por completo.

- Cas… joder.

Castiel respiró hondo, llenando el pecho de aire a conciencia, sintiendo a Dean incluso un poco más adentro.

- Este no es mi cuerpo, Dean. Eso que tanto parece gustarte… no soy yo realmente, es mi recipiente.

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró enfadado, mostrándole lo que sentía con el ceño fruncido.

- Te equivocas –Dean había dejado de besarle y lo miraba directamente a los ojos-. Cuerpos hay miles, Castiel solo hay uno y eso es lo que precisamente hace especial a este cuerpo; su esencia.

Si el ángel tenía algún tipo de objeción o reparo ante el comportamiento de Dean, murió en ese preciso instante. No era cuestión de piel, ni de sexo, ni siquiera se podía considerar un calentón; era algo que venía de dentro. Era química pura y dura. Eran dos almas que se habían encontrado, que estaban ahí y que sabían que muy posiblemente cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto menos para estar juntos.

Dean se abalanzó sobre sus labios, devorándole, saboreándole, instándole a abrir la boca y probarle por entero.

Sus lenguas bailaron por un momento, locas e irrefrenables, anhelando estrechar la proximidad que los unía. El cazador perdió el equilibrio por un momento y cayó al lado de Castiel pero sin alejarse de él. Se amoldó al cuerpo del ángel que tuvo que volver la cabeza para no separarse de él. Los dedos de Dean ocuparon el lugar de sus labios segundos antes, pellizcándole el pezón para luego acariciarle el lunar.

Las yemas de sus dedos estaban ásperas y duras. Dolían, pero para Castiel fue como la más tierna de las caricias. Poco a poco la mano de Dean fue bajando por su costado, teniendo cuidado de no rozarle ninguna de las heridas que con paciencia se iban curando.

Cuando Dean llegó a su abdomen se detuvo. Besó a Cas más profundamente y luego deslizó la mano por debajo de la hebilla del pantalón hasta colarla sobre su ropa interior. El ángel dio un respingo y su piel se erizó. Dean lo notó y su propia piel respondió a la reacción del otro. Volvió a sacar la mano para abrirle el cinturón y los pantalones. De un tirón le bajó la ropa interior y Cas quedó expuesto.

Lo primero que el cazador hizo fue llevar la mano a sus testículos y acariciarlos, ejerciendo la presión justa. Tenía el miembro erecto y lubricado por su propia esencia. No perdió el tiempo y tras el agarre le acarició, subiendo y bajando la mano. Un poco de humedad brilló sobre la punta del miembro que él mismo utilizó para deslizarse mejor.

Castiel se deshizo del beso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndose contra la almohada. Esa era la primera vez que Dean jugueteaba con un pene que no era el suyo y no lo hacía nada mal. Tenía años de práctica y experiencia consigo mismo. El ángel sabía eso porque muchas veces se había tenido que marchar por donde había venido silenciosamente para no molestarle. Ahora estaba haciendo todo eso que sabía con él y se sentía deliciosamente bien. Le dio igual si eso era un pecado o no. Si volvía de cabeza al infierno. ¿Quién dictaminaba dónde empezaba lo correcto y terminaba lo impúdico? Si Dios ya no estaba en el cielo, ¿quién iba a juzgar lo incorrecto y lo banal? ¿Quién iba a tener la cara y los cojones suficientes de venir a él en ese momento y decirle que eso que estaba sintiendo y experimentarlo era un pecado? ¿Cómo algo tan bueno podía ser tan malo?

- Cas –Dean buscó sus labios y los capturó. Los gruesos labios del ángel se dejaron apresar, anhelantes por ser besados por los de Dean-. No sé qué es esto. No lo entiendo, pero no puedo parar. No quiero.

- No pares.

Dean se separó un segundo de sus labios y lo miró, como queriendo buscar con su mirada la respuestas a todas las preguntas del mundo. Castiel se las habría dado sin preguntar.

- Dime si esto está bien o no. Dime si es lo que quieres –Dean lo miró serio. Había detenido la mano y todo su cuerpo y mente se centraban en las próximas palabras que dijera el ángel, porque eran decisivas-. Mi mundo se desmorona bajo mis pies. Todo lo que conocía ha caído. Hasta yo mismo he caído y lo único, Cas, lo único que sigue estando ahí eres tú. El mundo entero me ha demostrado lo imperfecto que es y ya no sé si luchar por él o no.

- No puedo decirte lo que está bien o está mal, Dean –Castiel lo miraba con esos ojos tan azules y cansados. Con los párpados medio abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo-. Sólo puedo decirte que aunque te haya hecho pensar lo contrario, yo sí lucharía por ti.

Ese mismo día lo acababa de demostrar.

- Cas…

- Nuestras imperfecciones nos hacen perfectos, Dean.

El cazador no estaba para mucha charla filosófica. Tenía aún cogido el pene de Castiel, erecto y caliente y estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios. ¿Había alguien en el mundo que pudiera centrarse bajo esas circunstancias?

Volvió a profundizar el beso y a estrechar el agarre, haciendo del roce un gozo y una tortura al mismo tiempo. Dean llevó la mano hacia delante y hacia atrás, acelerando el ritmo lentamente. Castiel contuvo el aliento. Comenzó a sentir algo extraño que le recorría todo el cuerpo y aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, no tuvo miedo. Confiaba plenamente en Dean y si él seguía con eso, es porque era algo bueno, sin duda.

- Dean, yo…

- Shhhh –lo mandó callar suavemente-. Déjate llevar, Cas. Te va a gustar. Confía en mí.

Y confiaba en él, por eso no dijo nada más, por eso cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, por eso notó cómo miles de mariposas le hacían cosquillas con sus alas sobre la piel, provocándole un calor abrasador que se movía por su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta que de pronto le estalló en pedacitos, haciendo que se corriera moviendo las caderas en un último golpe seco y potente.

Dean lo sostuvo sin dejar de acariciarle. El semen, pegajoso y caliente le resbaló entre los dedos y la mano, haciéndole sentir tontamente bien. Cuando todo hubo pasado, se incorporó en la cama y alargó la otra mano para abrir la mochila de Sam y coger un pañuelo de papel. Podría haber ido al baño pero esos siete pasos que le separaban del lavabo se le antojaban los más largos del mundo.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se amoldó al cuerpo del ángel que seguía en la misma posición, aunque ya se había puesto bien los pantalones y seguía con la respiración agitada.

- Deberíamos dormir un poco –Dean se acomodó un poco más sobre él, aspirando profundamente el olor a sexo que desprendía su piel.

- Pero tú no…

- Mañana será otro día –lo calló-. Durmamos.

Castiel quería decirle que él no dormía pero no pudo. Intentó levantarse porque se sentía un poco absurdo allí tumbado con Dean ya durmiendo sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta hacia el lado contrario de la cama para salir sin despertar mucho al cazador pero éste lo apresó cuando se encontraba tumbado de lado y se acopló a él. Castiel se encontró de pronto con todo el pecho de Dean pegado a su espalda, su brazo rodeándole la cadera y la mano cayendo hacia delante. Sonaba estúpido que un ángel pensara eso, pero jamás en su larga vida se había sentido tan protegido como se sentía en ese momento.

Puede que los ángeles no durmieran, pero Castiel cerró los ojos y todo se tornó negro, existiendo sólo el olor de Dean, su calor y su presencia.

Sam abrió la puerta lentamente. Aún no había amanecido cuando llegó a la habitación que compartía con su hermano. Dean saltó sobre la cama cuando oyó el ruido. Lo primero que pensó fue en Cas y si habría tenido suficiente tiempo para esconderse o volar o lo que fuera que hiciera cuando desaparecía así como así. Su hermano fliparía si le encontrara abrazado al ángel en la postura de la cucharita en su cama.

Tal y como había sospechado, Castiel ya no estaba.

- Qué pronto llegas –Dean volvió a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada. Con un ojo abierto y otro medio cerrado escudriñó a su hermano-. Dime que no te has pasado toda la noche leyéndole a esa pobre chica poesía o haciendo un sudoku o algo de eso que tú consideras molón.

Sam sonrió tímidamente. Caminó hacia su mochila y se detuvo junto a ella.

- No. Voy a pasar el resto de la noche allí –lo miró esperando una aprobación. No es que la necesitara, pero se la pedía de todas formas-. Espero que no te importe.

Dean negó esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Adelante joven Winchester! –lo jaleó-. Una dama en apuros le espera para lanzarse sobre sus brazos.

Sam sonrió y lo miró durante unos segundos. Le gustaba ese cambio de humor de su hermano. Cuando fue a coger el macuto en peso, en el suelo del baño vio la gabardina, la chaqueta y la camisa de Castiel. Y no había rastro del ángel. Luego se volvió hacia su hermano.

- ¿Castiel ha estado aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Dean se incorporó de nuevo sobre la cama y se puso algo nervioso.

- Sí. Me lo encontré cuando volví del bar y le curé las heridas. Luego se fue. ¿Por?

Sam parpadeó confundido.

- Por nada, pero a donde quiera que haya ido, va medio desnudo –y le señaló al montón de ropa del suelo.

Dean hizo como que se alargaba para mirar pero no le hacía falta. Sabía de sobra dónde lo había dejado todo la noche anterior.

- Cosas de ángeles, ya sabes –y no dijo nada más. Volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, simulando que se dormía de nuevo.

- Bueno, me voy. Si me necesitas estaré en la ciento veintidós. Aunque espero que no me necesites, la verdad –Sam caminó hacia la puerta y salió por ella haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Dean asintió y entornó los ojos. Tranquilo, que no iba a ir a buscarle. Ahora le preocupaba más el ángel. ¿Dónde podía estar?

- Cas… -lo llamó-. ¿Cas?

No apareció. Mientras se decidía si levantarse de la cama o no, rodó por la cama, aspirando el olor de Castiel y sintiéndose bien por ello.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama y caminó perezosamente hacia el baño. Se quitó la ropa y la tiró sobre la de Cas. Abrió el agua caliente y se metió dentro de la ducha corriendo la cortina después.

- ¿Me llamabas?

Dean pegó un salto y a punto estuvo de resbalarse. Agarrándose a la pared se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba Cas, a medio metro de él. Y desnudo. Dean no pudo evitar echarle un repaso de arriba abajo. Las cicatrices del pecho ya habían comenzado a cerrarse y tenían buen color.

- Te llamé hace un rato –se quejó tontamente, simplemente por desahogarse.

- Lo sé –Castiel bajó su mirada azul por todo el cuerpo de Dean, deteniéndose por un segundo en la erección que crecía entre ellos-. He pensado que ahora era mejor momento.

Dean arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Por?

- Por si necesitabas que te echara una mano con eso –le señaló con los ojos ligeramente entornados y el semblante más serio de lo que pretendía realmente.

Dean sonrió y enrojeció levemente. Quién le iba a decir a él que el ángel acabaría haciendo bromas que no fueran en enoquiano. Se acercó a él la poca distancia que los separaba y lo miró fijamente.

- Sí Cas, voy a necesitar todas las manos que puedas dejarme. Además, ya te dije lo que pasó con la última persona que me miró así…

iY le guiñó un ojo/i

FIN


End file.
